Nighthaven
| leader = | affiliation = Cenarion Circle | loc = Northern Moonglade | facilities =yes | inn =yes | mailbox =yes | anvil = | stables = |travel=yes | flightpath =yes | trainers =yes | class =yes | profession =yes | status =Active | source = }} Nighthaven is the capital and only town in Moonglade. Being in Moonglade, it is involved in many of the druid quests. * Quest NPC Dendrite Starblaze is located in the northeast corner of town. * There are druid-only Horde and Alliance flight paths located in the southwestern corner of town . Regular flight masters are elsewhere in Moonglade. * There are many unique vendors in this town, such as a Specialty Dress Maker, Geenia Sunshadow. * There is an Herbalist trainer located next to the flight masters. * There is a night elf druid trainer (Loganaar) standing next to the moon well to the left of the entrance of the large building at the south end of town which overlooks the lake. History This city once held the largest concentration of night elves anywhere on Kalimdor. Massive trees, ancients, and many forest beasts fill the surrounding woods. Nighthaven has survived for centuries despite demon and undead attacks, and the night elves protect their home fiercely. They are very cautious of whom they let enter the village. High elves are not allowed under any circumstances, and anyone smelling of arcane power is likewise turned away. Those allowed entry find Nighthaven hospitable, though a subdued and even eerie place. Night elves run the inns, taverns, and shops, and their way of life is rooted in nature. This spiritual heritage manifests in many small ways that foreigners may find unsettling — from how the buildings are constructed to mesh with the surrounding woods to a wildness that seems to lurk just beneath a quiet demeanor. While visitors may come and go as they please for the most part, they are never allowed near moon wells. In addition, any high elves seen near a moon well are attacked on sight. Inn Nighthaven's (unnamed) inn does not have an innkeeper whom one can bind their hearthstone with, nor does it provide rest to players. The inn is located right in the center of Nighthaven. Merchants Lorelae Wintersong and Dargon are located here. The inn does not provide rest in the most recent Classic release. Battle.net map At one time, there was a temple dedicated to light and life. However, the area became a swamp littered with rocks and thorn times. The air became thick with the miasma of disease. The tileset is called "Felwood". Travel connections Flight Rut'theran Village (druids only) Thunder Bluff (druids only) Nighthaven NPCs Quest Givers * * (Lunar Festival) * * * (Lunar Festival) Class Trainers * Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers * Merchants * * * * * (Lunar Festival) * * * Inside Nighthaven Inn: * * Various Services * (Druid access only) * (Druid access only) Patch changes * es:Nighthaven fr:Havrenuit pl:Nighthaven Category:Neutral towns Category:Night elf territories Category:Tauren territories